Just like Back Then
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: So. Teddy wasn't born a werewolf. But, who says he didn't have Lycanthropy? 17 years after he was born, Teddy's in the TriWizard Tournament and falls ill. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Teddy groaned and rolled over, shutting his alarm clock off. He could hear footsteps from the floors below, he could hear his Godsister's giggles.

He sighed. If he didn't get out of bed soon, Harry would come up here and give him Hell. Of course, getting up right now would mean the 17 year old orphaned Metamorphmagus would have to face yet ANOTHER breakfast with little Lily laughing at her father. Not that Teddy was jealous, it just seemed to make him more and more sad to have to face another day wondering if maybe one of his parents would've have survive that Battle and maybe Teddy would have had brothers and sisters. But, no. His mother, the loyal Hufflepuff she was, had to choose to stay beside her husband until their final breaths. Teddy knew the whole story of his parents' death, as it had been his girlfriend's father Bill who actually watched it happen. A few years ago, when Bill had told Teddy the story, Bill had said he felt it was his fault, and that Bill had the chance to save one of Teddy's parents, bit he hadn't taken it. At that statement, Molly had told Bill it made no difference if he had or had not taken that chance, and that either way, if Bill had tried to save Tonks, Tonks would have died anyway, her injuries were too extreme, and that Lupin would have not made it through the next Full Moon.

"Teddy, come on. Get up! We have not even an hour to get you to the station!" Ginny's gentle voice called. She opened the door a bit. "Teddy, are you alright?"

"No." Teddy said.

Ginny motioned towards the picture on Teddy's bedside table. "You're thinking of them, aren't you?" She asked, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah... Remember what Bill said? He said he had a chance to save them, but he didn't?" Teddy asked. "Was it true?"

"I don't know, Teddy. I wasn't there." Ginny said, tears forming. "It would have been unbelievably painful to witness. Your mother was another sister to me. Teddy, you know they'd be so proud of you? You're so smart, and so brave like your father. And loyal, and very clumsy, just like your mother. Teddy, don't think they abandoned you that night. Kingsley said the last words he ever heard your parents speak were: 'This is for Teddy'. Teddy, they loved you so much. Now come on. Let's get you to your final year of Hogwarts." She said, smiling. She stood up and left the room.

Teddy got up and got dressed slowly. He'd have to face the happy Potter family. Whenever James caught Teddy alone, he'd complain about his parents. None of the kids yet knew why Teddy was living with them. But, that was about to change. The minute Teddy got downstairs, James ran up to him. "Teddy! Dad says I'm grounded! It's so unfair! I did nothing! I hate my parents! I wish they were dead!" James cried.

Teddy snapped. "Don't you EVER say that! If something were to happen to your parents, you'd regret ever saying that! They love you, they want what's best for you, and that's all. I find it perfectly fair you've been grounded, there must be a logical reason for it." Teddy said. Harry had overheard this exchange, and watched as James glared at Teddy.

"You wouldn't understand, Teddy. You never met your parents! They abandoned you at your Gran's and took off!" James yelled, turning and running upstairs. Teddy sank onto the stairs. Harry knelt in front of Teddy.

"You know how the kids are. None of them know what your parents did for you, Teddy. I'll explain to James how wrong it was for him to say that. I think it's time the kids knew." Harry said.

Harry went back into the kitchen, and came back out again with Albus and Lily. He went upstairs to find James in his room. Ginny came into the hallway and took Teddy's hand. "Come and get some breakfast, Teddy. I'll take you to the train after breakfast." She said.

Harry sat down on James' bed, the 3 kids sitting on the floor in front of him. "James, what you said to Teddy downstairs was a terrible thing to say. His parents never abandoned him. I knew both of them very well. And I think it's about time you 3 knew why Teddy's with us. The year Teddy was born, the year I defeated Voldemort, there was a huge battle on May 2nd. Just a few days before that, Teddy had been born. At the Battle, I remember speaking to Teddy's Dad, who said that Teddy's Mum was staying at home with Teddy. Shortly after the start of the Battle, Teddy's Mum showed up, saying she couldn't let her husband fight without her. That was the last time I saw the two of them. Your Uncle Bill however, saw them both a little while afterwards. Bill said he saw them dueling about 8 Death Eaters, and were greatly outnumbered. The Death Eaters scattered, and it took Bill a moment to realize why. One of the Death Eaters had started a fire, which trapped Teddy's parents. His parents had promised they'd go back to Teddy, but neither had been planning to die in each other's arms. When they were found, it was soon figured out that they hadn't died instantly, but instead, tried to fight through the fire, in order to try and survive. They both suffocated from the smoke. They would never abandon Teddy. They tried to fight their way back to him. See now, James, why it was wrong to say they abandoned him?" Harry finished, and found he had tears on his cheeks. All 3 kids weren't speaking, instead, 7 year old Lily was quietly crying, 9 year old Albus was silently studying the carpet, and 10 year old James was staring straight ahead.

"I never knew... I feel terrible." James said. "I guess I should apologize."

"He's not home anymore. Ginny just left to take him to the train. I'm sure you can write to him." Harry said.

Teddy sat, half asleep on the train as it rumbled away from the station. He had seen Louis Weasley on the platform, who said that Vic had taken off somewhere.

"Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!" Louis said, standing at the doorway. He sat down across from Teddy. "Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!"

"What?" Teddy said, looking at the 13 year old blonde Weasley.

"Vic's on her way. She's just talking with her friend." Louis said. "And, did I tell you? I had like, a whole pail of ice cream this morning, and Mum got really mad at me."

"I wonder why..." Teddy mumbled.

"See ya, Teddy!" Louis said, skipping off.

"Teddy, was he bothering you?" Vic asked, her long curly red hair pulled back from her face.

"Course not." Teddy said. "He's like a little brother to me."

"Oh...So, did you hear? Uncle Charlie told me even though he wasn't supposed to. I don't know if he told you." She said, talking a mile a minute.

"Tell me what?" Teddy asked.

"About what's happening this year!" Vic said.

"What's happening this year?" Teddy asked.

"The TriWizard Tournament is returning to Hogwarts." Vic said.

Teddy had heard stories about the TriWizard Tournament, from both Fleur and Harry. They had made the law of having to be over age a permanent law, Teddy remembered. This meant Teddy could participate. He had turned 17 last April.

"What a bloody stupid law!" Vic fumed. "I want to be in it just like Mum was!"

"Well, you can't be. You're only 15." Teddy said.

"I know my bloody age." Vic snapped. She sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't be snapping at you."

"I would be doing everything my power to stop you from joining anyways." Teddy said. "Your Mum said it messed her up." Teddy smiled, leaning towards Vic, who kissed him.

"WILL YOU TWO KEEP YOUR BLOODY TONGUES OUT OF EACH OTHERS MOUTHS?" Louis yelled from the door. 11 year old Dominique was giggling behind him.

Teddy and Vic sprang apart. Vic sighed. "You two are so annoying." She said.

Dominique walked forward. "You have blue hair." She said to Teddy. "You always have blue hair." Teddy chuckled.

Teddy, the only one so far from the Weasley/Potter clan in Hufflepuff, sat with his 2 best friends Caleb and Cierra. (Yes, Teddy was included as a member of the Weasley/Potter clan). It had been 3 days since they had all arrived at Hogwarts, and McGonagall had already announced the TriWizard Tournament. Teddy had still to put his name in, everytime he walked toward the Goblet, something told him not to. He wrote to Harry about entering it, and was still waiting a reply. The other 2 schools had arrived, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Teddy had watched quite a few other students put their names in, but he hadn't seen many Hogwarts students. Finally, the day the names were to be drawn, Teddy decided to put his name in. But, of course, Louis being Louis, jumped on his back.

"NO! Teddy, you are not allowed. If Vic can't, you can't." Louis said.

"Louis, get off me." Teddy said. Louis stood up. "I'm going to jinx your chances. YOU WON'T GET CHOSEN. YOU WON'T GET CHOSEN!" Louis said over and over, as Teddy dropped his name in the cup.

"LOUIS! You said you'd stop him!" Vic said, seeing Teddy drop his name in.

"You guys are all so much alike, it's funny." Teddy said, sitting next to Vic. "Plus, Vic, how many students have entered? I probably won't get chosen."

That night, McGonagall stood in front of the school.

The Goblet shot out a piece of Parchment.

"For Beauxbatons, Melissa Patterson." She read out. A little pixie like blonde girl walked forward, and McGonagall directed her toward the trophy room, where the champions would all talk.

"For Durmstrang, Douglas Pearson." McGonagall read out. A tall and lean dark haired boy walked to where Melissa had gone. It had gone completely silent among the Hogwarts students, who were waiting for their champion to be called.

"And for Hogwarts, Teddy Lupin." McGonagall read out.

Teddy stood up, and could quite literally feel the anger radiating from Vic.

He walked toward the trophy room, the cheers from the Hogwarts students ringing in his ears. Melissa and Douglas looked up.

"Hi, I'm Teddy." Teddy said.

"Mel." Melissa said.

"Doug." Douglas said.

"I know who you are, Teddy. My Mum's friends with Fleur Delacour. I heard them talking on the phone a while ago. You must be Teddy Lupin! Your hair is blue." Mel said.

"Yes, I am." Teddy said.

"Fleur's quite nice. And she was in the Tournament when Harry Potter was!" Mel said.

"So was Viktor Krum." Douglas said.

"And Cedric Diggory." Teddy said. "He was a Hufflepuff like me."

"Oooh! You're a Puff?" Mel said. "So cool!"

A black owl swooped down towards Teddy as he was eating breakfast the next morning. The owl dropped the letter, and flew away almost instantly. At once, Teddy knew this was Harry's owl. Harry only got it when Teddy was 5, when Ginny had told him he should get a new owl, that it had been 5 years since Hedwig had been killed. Teddy picked up the letter, recognizing his Godfather's hand writing.

_Teddy, _

_That was actually very stupid of you! Victoire asked you not to join because how her mother had been affected. People DIE in this tournament, Teddy! How would your parents feel if they knew what you had done? Do you think they be pleased by the fact the son they died fighting for had entered this sort of thing? I promised your parents you'd be alright, that nothing would happen to you if anything was to happen to them. The whole Order did! And now you've gone and entered this. Back then, your parents knew they may not make it through the year. Your mother cried to Fleur scared she would be murdered while she was still pregnant. Teddy, how could you join this? It could end your life. If you were to die, there would have been no point in promising your parents we would all make sure nothing would harm you. Ginny and I are quite disappointed. But I guess now you have to participate. Just promise us one thing, okay? Stay safe, stay alive. Because if you don't, I have a feeling your parents will come back and kill us all._

_Love from, Harry_

_P.s. James says he's very sorry about what he said to you the day you left. He knows the story now, though._

Teddy put the letter down. How dare Harry scold him? Harry wasn't his parent. Yeah, Harry had taken care of Teddy since Teddy was 3 and Andromeda had died in her sleep, but that gave Harry no right to act like he owned Teddy, and surely no right to scold him.

Teddy got up, no longer hungry. He walked out toward the lake, where he knew the few people he could talk to would be. He could see the marble tomb of Albus Dumbledore, and the rows upon rows of the graves of the 50 men, women and children who had died in the Battle. Names flashed up at him. Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley. Then he spotted the 2 names that caught him off guard every time. Tears stung his eyes.

Those names. Those 2 names. The names his Gran has cried over, the names Bill said shouldn't be there. The reason Charlie cried every year, saying he lost his twin sister who was Teddy's Mother and his 'twin-in-law' as he called Teddy's Dad , and his little brother Fred.

Charlie called Tonks his twin for numerous reasons. They had been born on the same day, they had been almost inseparable since they had been maybe 2 years old, when Tonks' parents had joined the Original Order and met Molly and Arthur.

Charlie had taken to Teddy as if Teddy was his blood nephew, and instead of receiving the hostile treatment like he did with Percy, Teddy actually enjoyed being around Charlie. Out of all 6 Weasley children Teddy had met, it was only Percy who seemed to have a problem with Teddy.

This had never been explained, and no one ever questioned it. It was just how it was.

It had been rumored that if you stood on a certain spot of the Hogwarts ground, the exact spot Voldemort and Harry had stood off against one another, you could see the Battle still raging in the walls of Hogwarts. No one ever dared stand on that spot, though. The area of the courtyard it had happened in had been roped off, and people generally avoided it. Teddy stared at his parents' graves.

Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks-Lupin (December 24th 1973- May 2nd 1998) and Remus John Lupin (March 10th 1960- May 2nd 1998)

Teddy sighed and sat down in front of the 2 graves, remembering how Bill had said it had happened, back when Teddy was 12.

_**"Bill, no one ever tells me anything about my Mum and Dad. Can you tell me how it happened? Like, that night? The night they died." Teddy asked, looking at Bill. It was May 2nd, and everyone had gathered for a memorial service.**_

_**"Are you sure you want to know, Teddy?" Bill asked.**_

_**"Yes." Teddy said.**_

_**Bill sighed. "None of us expected the Battle. It was just days after you had been born, and I guess that had pulled the Order into believing everything would turn out good. A lot of the Order hadn't seen either Tonks or Remus for a few weeks, as they had both gone into hiding from even the Order once Tonks was 8 months pregnant. The day you were born, however, Remus came to talk to some Order members, asking the Order to watch over you if anything were to happen to him and Tonks. He then also appointed Harry your Godfather. The night of the Battle, however, Remus showed up, which we didn't expect. We thought he and Tonks would've stayed back from the fight because of how young you were. Remus had said Tonks was staying behind with you, just in case anything were to happen to him, you'd still have her. However, a while into the Battle, Tonks showed up, unable to let Remus fight alone. I saw them dueling close to 8 Death Eaters, who suddenly scattered. A moment later, I realized why. They had set that part of the corridor on fire. Part of the school crumbled, and I hesitated, thinking Tonks and Remus had gotten away. It wasn't until later, when all the bodies were in the Great Hall that I realized they hadn't. Healers from 's showed up after the Battle, and looked over the dead to see if they had a chance to revive any of them. They didn't, but were able to determine exact causes of deaths for each one. Tonks and Remus had suffocated to death from being trapped for too long. If I hadn't hesitated, and gone to help them, they wouldn't have been trapped, and at least one of them could have survived." Bill said. **_

_**"Bill. Stop." Molly said. "You couldn't have saved either. Tonks' injuries were too extreme, she would have died from internal bleeding anyway. And Remus wouldn't have survived the next Full Moon."**_

Of course, Teddy still had thought that if there was a chance to somehow have saved them, why couldn't Bill have just done it?

Teddy sat by the graves until the sun started going down, by which time, he decided to head straight to the Common Room. He had to write back to Harry. On his way back to the Common Room, however, he found Louis Weasley sitting under a tree near the school. Louis saw Teddy and stood up.

"Vic's mad at you, you know." Louis said. He walked towards Teddy.

"She's scared you'll get killed."

"Vic's just worrisome like Molly." Teddy said. Louis jumped onto Teddy's back.

"LOU, stop jumping on me." Teddy said.

"WHY?" Whined Louis. "I don't want to!"

"You have got to stop eating sugar." Teddy mumbled.

"NO!" Louis said, sliding off Teddy's back and instead of standing up, got down and grabbed Teddy's leg. "You should go talk to Vic!"

"I would, but you're kind of holding onto my leg." Teddy said.

Louis let go of his leg. "GO! Talk with Vic! Now!" Louis said before skipping off back into the castle. Teddy sighed. He'd talk to Vic tomorrow. He kept walking toward the Hufflepuff Common Room then froze when he heard it.

Someone skipping. He waited to be jumped on by Louis again, but instead a familiar blonde woman skipped around the corner.

"Hi, Teddy!" Luna Longbottom (Was Lovegood at one point) said.

"Oh hi, Luna." Teddy said. "Here to see Neville?"

"Actually, just leaving." Luna said, smiling. "Have a good evening, yeah?"

"You too, Luna." Teddy said, secretly glad nothing about nargles or wrackspurts came into their conversation. Luna skipped off down the corridor.

"Teddy," Neville said from behind him. "You missed class again. You alright?" "Not exactly." Teddy said.

"Come and talk, then." Neville said, leading Teddy into his office. Teddy followed his Head of House. "Third time this year already, Teddy, and it hasn't even been 3 weeks." Neville said. "What's up?" He asked, sitting down.

"I don't know. I guess just being in the Tri Wizard Tournament isn't helping anything." Teddy said.

"I understand how it is not to know your parents, Teddy. I never met mine. I never got the chance. Teddy, I know it's not just the Tournament bothering you."

"It's Harry. I wrote to him, and he found out I was in the tournament. He sent me this back. It got me thinking about how much I actually wish I had parents." Teddy said, handing Neville Harry's letter. Neville read it quickly.

"Teddy, they'd be proud of you. They wouldn't be upset. No one in their right minds could be upset about it." Neville said. "Harry was probably just shocked. You'll see, he'll come around. He won't act like this for long. How do you feel about the first Challenge? It's in a week."

Teddy sighed. "I'm terrified, Neville. I haven't a clue what to do."

"Well, you're allowed your wand. I'm sure your being a Metamorphmagus may help." Neville said. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, I hope."

Teddy nodded and left. He walked to the Common Room and pulled out a piece of parchment to start a letter to Harry.

_Harry, _

_I understand you aren't pleased with my choice. But, who's choice in the end was it? Mine or yours and Vic's? I'm the one who decided to put my name in. In all honest truth, Harry, I'm terrified. I know people die in this tournament. I just didn't think I'd get chosen. Vic's all mad at me now, and I'm planning to talk to her about it. And if you see Bill anytime soon, could you ask him to talk to Lou about jumping on me? Lou's getting a bit too heavy for that. I really don't care about him annoying me, it's just the jumping on me that I mind._

–_Teddy_

Teddy sent the letter with his owl and went to bed.

The next morning, he awoke and saw it was raining. Usually, that put a gloomy mood on the school. Teddy walked up to the Great Hall, only to see a group of students comforting a distraught Vic. Vic saw Teddy and ran toward him. She collapsed in his arms, crying.

"Vic, what's wrong?" Teddy asked, patting her back.

"It's Louis! He's in the hospital wing!" Vic cried.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

"What? Why?" Teddy asked. Vic shook her head.

"I don't know! I was just told by Neville. I don't want to go alone." Vic said. "Come with me."

Teddy followed her to the Hospital Wing, which was empty except Louis at the far end. Louis was pale, with a black eye, a broken nose and a lot of bruises. At seeing him, Vic began to cry again. Louis wasn't awake, and for the first time since Teddy met him, Louis was silent. Dom arrived in the Hospital Wing, hugging her older sister as they both cried. Bill was next to arrive, along with Fleur, both wanting to know what had happened to their son.

Madame Pomfrey came out to ask Dom and Vic if they had seen what was used on Louis. Both girls shook their heads. McGonagall arrived, and by that time, Louis still wasn't awake. McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey kicked everyone out of the Hospital Wing, and turned to Louis. McGonagall used Legilimens to see what just had happened to Louis.

_**Louis was skipping (YES, skipping again) along the corridor towards the Potions room to ask Slughorn a question. He was humming to himself, something he had seen Luna do plenty of times. He heard footsteps and stopped. He looked around him, and saw 5 7th year Slytherins standing behind him. His blue-grey eyes widened and he started to back away, then turned and continued skipping, but faster this time. The Slytherins walked calmly after him. One drew his wand and sent a silent curse at Louis, which caused him to fall down some stairs. He looked up to see all 5 Slytherins towering over him. "Think you're a fairy princess do you? Skipping every where. We'll teach you where you belong." One said. He reached down and pulled Louis up. "Come with us." Louis pulled back. "No." He said. The Slytherin didn't let go, and Louis kicked toward him. "Let go."**_

_**The Slytherin pushed him down. He kicked Louis in the face, as the others circled Louis and kicked him in the ribs, the back, the legs. Louis tried to fight them off, only to receive a blow to the eye. They picked him up again, and pushed him down another flight of stairs.**_ ******************************

Madame Pomfrey set to work, healing Louis' ribs, back and various wounds. She let Teddy, Vic, Dom and their parents come back in, and Fleur went once to her son's side. The rest of them sat around the bed.

Bill turned to Teddy. "I got a letter from Harry about Louis' habit of jumping on you."

Teddy laughed. "Ummm. Yeah. I really don't care, as long as he doesn't like, knock me down, and stuff. Or do it the day after Full Moon...Cause it kind of hurts that day." Teddy said. "Same with the day before."

"I'll talk to him." Bill said, laughing.

By the end of the week, Louis was back to skipping and jumping on Teddy. It was 3 days until the first challenge, and Teddy still hadn't figured out how he was going to it.

He asked Harry for help, but Harry came back only with ideas that Teddy would most likely fail with. So, Teddy went to Neville instead, in case Neville knew something that could help.

"Teddy, I don't know if I could help you. You're allowed to use your wand, like I told you before. Surely, you could...I don't know, morph into something?" Neville suggested.

"I don't know...What would I morph into?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, actually. I'm sure you'll figure something out." Neville said.

The night before the first challenge, Teddy couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned when he was awake, but when he was able to sort of sleep, his dreams were weird.

_**He was walking through a hallway, towards a partly opened door that led into a familiar living room. He then realized: he was in his Grandmother's house. Raised voices carried through the door Teddy. **_

_**"Don't say that!" A man's voice said. "I won't die." **_

_**"But, Remus, I can't sit here while you fight!" A female said. **_

_**Teddy realized that these 2 people were his parents. He opened the door slowly to see 2 figures. His father, a tall shabby man with his back to the door and his mother sat on the couch, holding Baby Teddy to her chest, her long purple hair falling down her shoulders and back.**_

_**"Dora, don't be so loyal all the time! No wonder you were a bloody Hufflepuff." Lupin mumbled. **_

_**"Remus, I don't get you." Tonks mumbled. "You say you'll stay with us, and then now, you're going off to get killed." **_

_**"I won't get killed." Lupin said. **_

_**"Dora, what the Hell! You should be with Teddy!" **_

_**"I know! I know..." She said. "But, Remus, I couldn't stay behind." **_

_**"But Bellatrix-"**_

_**''If I die tonight, I died for the right reasons." Tonks said. **_

_**Lupin hugged her, the Death Eaters surrounding them had disarmed them. Flames shot towards the couple, the Death Eaters scattered. Bill Weasley (a much younger version of him...MUCH younger) shouted something, but Teddy didn't catch it. Flames surrounded his parents, and Teddy gasped. The story didn't end as Bill had told him. His parents weren't fighting. They were letting Death get them. They were LETTING themselves get pulled further from their son. They let their son become an orphan. They didn't even try to make it out of the Battle alive**_.

Teddy woke up in a sweat. It was 3am, still 6 hours until the challenge. He rolled over, got out of bed and went to the common room. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote to Bill, telling him, and asking him which version was true. He sent the letter, then went back up to bed and tried to sleep again.

The Welsh Greenback stood there, watching Teddy, who was waiting for the right moment to make his move toward the egg. The crowd had either gone quiet, or Teddy just couldn't hear them. He took one step, and the dragon lunged toward him. He took this as a chance to lung for the egg. He dodged a blast of fire that shot toward him, thinking instantly of his parents. He allowed his morph to take over as the dragon turned back toward him.

He streaked out toward the egg in his dog form. He managed to get to it, and let himself morph back. He grabbed it quickly.

The next day, Teddy lay in bed, not bothering to even look at the egg.

He hadn't seen anyone since the end of the challenge. He was waiting on a reply from Bill still, even though it had only been a day. He lay there, thinking back over his life so far. He could remember back to his Grandmother's funeral, but barely. Every time he felt something was going wrong, and he felt terrible, he could always hear a female's voice saying "We're always here for you, Teddy. Don't ever think we've abandoned you." Teddy sighed. The first challenge wasn't too bad, but he had heard about the other challenges. Not like the second one could be too hard, after all, Teddy could surely be able to figure out something for that one.

The month carried on, getting closer to Full Moon, Teddy started to feel more and more tired. The day before Full Moon, he couldn't even get out of bed. His fellow Hufflepuff friend Chris went to get Neville, who ended up taking Teddy to the Hospital Wing.

As the Full Moon rose, Teddy felt a terrible burning sensation. He was sweating and it was hard to breath. Pain ripped through his spine, he could feel his normally blue hair fading to its natural blonde. His eyes had faded to their natural blue and gold specked eyes. The pain continued all night, never ceasing. By the time morning came, Teddy was pale from fighting the pains.

Harry had shown up sometime during the night, but Teddy hadn't noticed when or that Harry had been there at all. Harry was half asleep in the chair next to Teddy's bed, it was clear that he had came straight from work, as he was wearing his Auror robes.

"Teddy, are you alright?" Harry asked, seeing Teddy was no longer in the pain or anything from the night previous.

"Harry, what's happening to me? Am I becoming like my Dad?" Teddy asked.

"Umm. I don't believe so, Teddy." Harry said, sighing. "When you were born, it was said that your Mother's Metamorphic genes overpowered his Lycanthropy. But, Teddy, that's what concerned all of us. As you got older, it seemed less likely it would happen, and every Full Moon we still watched for the symptoms that you showed last night. We thought it was possible it wouldn't happen, but it seems it may have. Andromeda said it was most likely to happen before you were 7, so that's when we really watched for it. Teddy,- It's so hard to explain."

"Harry, what's happening to me?" Teddy asked. "Just tell me. Please."

"When you inherited your Mother's Metamorphic genes rather than all of your Father's Lycanthropy, your parents hadn't looked far enough into the long term effects. Your Metamorphic genes are fighting the Lycanthropy in your blood. Now, you don't transform into a werewolf, but you've always technically had Lycanthropy. Like, when you always used to get a fever on Full Moon? Or when you'd bleed from the smallest of cuts on Full Moon? It was because of the Lycanthropy. Now- Teddy, I don't know what's going to happen to you. The Metamorphic genes will keep fighting the Lycanthropy. Hermione heard of a story like this once, I believe she's started searching for it." Harry explained. "If she finds it, maybe we'll know what to expect. It's not like this happens much. Metamorphmagi are rare enough as it is."

Teddy sighed. He looked down at the bed. "Harry- Will I die?" Teddy asked.

Teddy sounded like he was 7 again when Teddy had been hit by a car, and had asked the same thing.

The car, hadn't been going too fast, but fast enough to put Teddy in a Muggle Hospital for about 2 weeks and a leg brace for a month. At first, Teddy had asked if he was going to die, which Harry waved off with a chuckle, telling him it'd take a lot more to take Teddy down, especially if he was in any way like his Mother. But it was a different way he asked this time, with a small bit of fear in Teddy's voice as his voice broke a little.

Harry took a deep breath. "I- Teddy, - I don't know, honestly." He said.

"Teddy?" Luna's dreamy voice said.

"Oh hey, Luna." Teddy said. Luna half-skipped forward, a little yellow baby duck tucked under her arm. The duck was very small, yellow and quite fuzzy. She had named her duck Sir Polka Dots Strawberry Marshmallow Bob Giraffe Flower, but anyone who came around the duck usually just called it Sir, even though Luna always called the duck its full name.

"I heard about last night." Luna said. "Hermione found this." She handed Harry an old Daily Prophet. "It's the story about Romulus Bunyer and Phillis Black. You know, the Werewolf and the Metamorphmagus."

Harry took the article from Luna and handed it to Teddy. "Read this. You'll be coming back to London with me later tonight, just in case. I'll be back later for you."

"But, Uncle Harry, what about the Tournament?" Teddy asked.

Harry chuckled. "Surely, your health is more important? And plus, second challenge isn't until March. Plenty of time." Harry said.

Harry left and Luna followed Harry.

Teddy looked down at the article.

_**According to Ministry regulations, Romulus Bunyer had been sentenced to death for refusing to register as a werewolf. However, trouble rose when it was found that he had a wife, who worked within the Ministry, apparently among Magical Law Enforcement itself. Phillis Black, an Auror, has been discovered hiding not only her marriage, but a pregnancy as well. Of course, she has been fired from her position as Head Auror. Both will be trialed as soon as possible. **_Teddy frowned. This was irrelevant to him. He flipped through, then found it was more than the one article. Journal entries, death certificates, everything. Teddy flipped through until he found a report from St Mungo's. An 11 year old's case.

_**Johnathan Bunyer, age 11.**_

_**Showed only signs of Mother's Metamorphic genes at birth.**_

_**Father: werewolf. **_

_**Symptoms: High fever, sharp spinal pains, sometimes vomiting.**_

_**ALL ON FULL MOON.**_

_**Parents unable to be contacted. Metamorphic genes possibly fighting against Lycanthropy. Will result in death. **_

Teddy sighed and put it down. So, his parents fought for a better life? Yeah, this was a great life.

Later, as he left the Hospital Wing to get his Hogwarts Trunk, Vic streaked towards him, Louis skipping behind her. She threw herself into Teddy's arms. Teddy winced, and she noticed this.

"Oh Teddy. It's not fair. Not now. It's too soon. Or too late. It can't happen soon. Teddy, what are you going to do?" Vic asked, tears glistening her blue eyes.

"Nothing, Vic. Nothing. Is. Happening. To. Me. Alright?" Teddy said. He kissed her. "I have to go pack. Harry wants me home for a while."

"Teddy, the Tournament-" Louis said.

"It won't start again until March. I'll probably be back before Christmas." Teddy said.

"Teddy-" Vic said, then stopped. "I'll see you, okay?"

"See you, Teddy." Louis said.

"Bye guys." Teddy said, continuing down to get his stuff.

When he got back to Harry and Ginny's place, Ginny barely let him walk in the front door before she had him in a tight hug.

Harry mumbled something along the lines of "more like Molly everyday, ain't she?' before taking Teddy's trunk and everything upstairs upon receiving a cold glare from Ginny.

That night, Teddy was laying in bed and couldn't stop thinking of her. Her red hair, her blue eyes. so Weasley-like, yet so Veela-like. She had been talking to him as if she knew what was going on, everything about it. If she did, she seemed kind of unsure of it. Teddy shut off his bedside lamp, and for once, felt somewhat normal falling asleep.

The next morning, Teddy woke up and felt like he had been holding his breath too long. He sat up, feeling instantly nauseous. Sharp pains stabbed up his legs. So, this is what dying could feel like. Harry's stories made it sound painless. Weeks turned into months, the pains got worse, Teddy's morphing abilities began faltering slightly. He slept more, he ate less.

It was closing in on Christmas, and any Weasley/Potters at Hogwarts weren't staying at school, even if the Yule Ball was happening. Teddy was older than every single one of them, and he had called all 12 of them his younger siblings.

He stayed in bed most of the time, and Harry was debating taking him to St. Mungo's, which Ginny scolded him about everyday.

"He needs care, Harry! Proper care! He shouldn't be here!" Ginny scolded. "Take him to St. Mungo's by the end of the week, or I'll get Mum involved."

Harry then promised to talk to Teddy about going to St Mungo's. After all, Molly Weasley was no one to mess with.

But, Teddy being the Tonks/Lupin/Black he was, was stubbornly against St Mungo's.

"I'll get better, Harry. It's probably just a temporary thing-" Teddy said.

"Morph." Harry said. Teddy tried, but failed. "See? Not just temporary." Harry said.

"You said my Mum had problems morphing once." Teddy said, pointedly.

"When she was pregnant, Teddy! That was different! You're not pregnant. It's physically impossible for you to be pregnant. You're going to St Mungo's tomorrow." Harry said.

"Fine." Teddy grumbled. The next morning, Harry went up to Teddy's room, to wake him to take him in. Teddy wasn't there. Neither was his backpack, some of his clothes, his parents' picture, or his wand. Teddy had run off. And it was raining out.

"Can he get anymore stupid?" Harry yelled toward Ginny when he went back down stairs.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Teddy! That boy- he's so, I don't know! Thick? Stupid?" Harry yelled. "He took off!"

"Harry, surely he wouldn't have just left. Maybe he went to Mum's, or Bill's or something." Ginny said. "He probably left a note and you just didn't see it."

Harry shook his head. "I checked for a note. Ginny, some of his clothes were gone, his rucksack was gone, that picture of his parents is gone... Ginny, I think he ran away."

Ginny took out her wand, and messaged everyone they could think of, getting a reply back from everyone saying no one had seen him.

Ron and Hermione showed up an hour later, along with Luna, Dean Thomas, George, Angelina, Bill and Fleur. They had all sent back their messages saying no, they hadn't seen him, but they'd come by and help look.

Dean, who had been the last one to show up, came in almost completely soaked. "I walked from our house, and it's pouring out. He wouldn't have gone far if he was as weak as you say, and because it's so damn cold."

"Are you guys SURE you haven't seen him? He wouldn't have blue hair, you all know his morph won't stay. He has...Umm.-" Harry paused.

"Sandy Blonde, Harry. He has Sandy Blonde hair. And Tonks' eyes. You know, her natural blue-gold ones?" Ginny said.

Most of them shook their heads.

"You know mate, half of us have never seen Tonks' eyes in any other color than that blue-purple she always had with her purple hair." Ron said.

"She had the eyes for well over a year, Ronald." Hermione said. "I know what they look like. And Teddy shan't be too hard to find. He wouldn't have gone far.''

"We should check Andy's house." Dean said. "It's been empty since she died, maybe he's gone there. I mean, it would mean something to him. He was born in that house, his parents said their goodbyes to him in that house, he was raised for a while in that house, doesn't it make sense?"

"Too much sense." Hermione said. "Maybe he went back to Hogwarts, Harry."

"No, Neville said he wasn't there." Luna said.

They all went separate ways, back to where they lived and kept an eye out, in case Teddy had decided to show up somewhere.

Harry got in the car and drove every street in London and surrounding, until he passed an empty park where a sandy blonde boy was sitting on a bench.

The same park Harry had first seen Sirius slowed down and stopped the car. Teddy looked up and saw him. Harry parked and got out.

"Teddy, what's gotten into you?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to die." Teddy said.

"Teddy, don't think you will. Maybe you won't." Harry said. "It hasn't been proven that you for sure will die. Just, come on. Get in the car, we'll go to St Mungo's, and I'm sure you'll be back to Hogwarts by the end of December."

Teddy stood and walked behind Harry to the car. This year had been strange, it was late November, and there was no snow, just rain. Harry started the car, and drove towards the apparently empty department store that was really St Mungo's. Teddy and Harry went in, talked to some Healers, who chose to have Teddy stay for a few nights, as Full Moon was in just 2 days.

One Healer took Harry aside. "We're starting to think that this could very well be his last Full Moon. You should have brought him sooner, Mr Potter. Does he have any brothers, sisters, close friends?"

"Of course he does. He has 12 brothers and sisters. Figuratively. Not biologically. And his closest friends are his 'brothers' and 'sisters', and his girlfriend." Harry said.

"You may want to prepare each of them for what may happen." The Healer said. "If there is a way, they could come to see him later today, tonight, tomorrow morning, tomorrow evening, and all day Monday, but when the sun goes down on Monday, they'll have to leave."

Harry went back to his and Ginny's place, and when Ginny saw the empty passenger seat, she asked if Harry had found him.

"Yes, but he'll be at St Mungo's for a few days. They want to keep an eye on him. Ginny, they asked me to prepare everyone for Tuesday morning. They think he may not make it through this next Full Moon." Harry said.

Ginny sat down. "But, almost everyone's at Hogwarts, Harry. Should we contact Minerva?" She asked. Harry nodded.

Ginny went to the desk, sat down and began writing to McGonagall.

_**Dear Minerva,**_

_**If there is any way, we'll need to set up a meeting for Vic, Louis, Dom, Roxy and Fred to meet me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Rose, Lily, James, Albus and all their parents to discuss something that may come up in a couple days involving Teddy. Please don't say anything to them yet, especially Vic, as we should talk to them all about it. Could we have them Floo to the Burrow later today, and have them know they will be away from Hogwarts for a few days? Thanks, Love, Ginny Potter The reply came back within an hour. Dear Ginny, Of course. I'll get them all ready and on their way there by noon. Send my regards to Teddy. It must be happening, yes? It's just like that story all those years ago, isn't it? Tell me what happens, alright? **_

_**Minerva**_

Molly had all the kids bags dealt with within minutes of them all arriving, and all the kids and adults decided to talk outside, rather than in the crowded living room under the cover of a spell to repel the rain.

Harry had to explain it to everyone at once, rather than tell the adults, then kids. So, they were all sitting together, waiting for Harry to speak.

"Umm, so. This is about Teddy." Harry said. "It's- Ummm. He-" Harry sighed.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Vic asked, tears welling up as she said it.

Harry sighed again. "Maybe, Vic. He's at St Mungo's now, but they don't think he'll make it to Tuesday morning." Harry said. "The Healers find it weird it's happened so late in his life, they said that half-werewolves usually die before they can even enter Hogwarts. They think it'll happen Monday night, since that's Full Moon. They have set certain hours for us to come in and visit today and tomorrow, and on Monday, we can stay from dawn to dusk, or until Teddy starts to lose consciousness, which he will. And once he loses consciousness fully, he won't feel a thing."

Bill wrapped his arm around Vic, who's red hair fell in front of her face as tears fell. "I want to stay with him...Harry, can I stay there? Like, the whole time? Surely, nothing will happen if he's unconsciousness when he goes?"

"Vic, I don't know. I mean, wouldn't that be hard on you?" Harry said.

"I want to be with him. I love him. Surely, it wouldn't matter to the Healers? He can't do anything." Vic said.

"Vic,-" Charlie said. "I think that's not a good idea, it'll be too hard on you, won't it?"

"Uncle Charlie, don't start that." Vic said. "I want to be with him. I love him."

"It's hard to see the person you love die, Vic." Charlie said.

"Just because you never made a move on her or said you loved her, doesn't mean I can't be with Teddy when he dies." Vic snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

"Apologize to Charlie, Victoire!" Bill said, as Charlie stood up and walked away. "Never say anything like that again. You don't understand why he loved her, who he loved and what happened. Vic, I don't know if you should be with Teddy. Stay with him while he's awake, alright?"

Vic sighed. She went and followed Charlie, who was sitting on the front steps. "Uncle Charlie? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine, Vic. I just really don't want you to see that kind of thing. I didn't see her die, I just saw her body and it felt like someone had ripped my heart out. Vic, imagine seeing it happen. I wouldn't want you to feel that pain."

"Who was she?" Vic asked. "You've never told me."

"Because every time you asked, her son was in the room." Charlie said. Vic was thinking. Every time she asked, Teddy, Hugo, James, Albus, or Fred were around...

"Hermione?" She asked. "Umm. No. His mother died."

"Was it Teddy's Mum?" Vic asked. Charlie nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, why don't you tell me the whole story, Uncle Charlie?" Vic asked.

"Well, we were the same age... Both of our parents were in the Original Order of the Phoenix and we pretty much grew up together. We were sorted into different Hogwarts houses, but stayed friends and yeah. She and I dated when we were 13, until we were 19. We stayed friends, I knew she didn't love me, but I still loved her. Then I found out she was in love with Remus. I really wanted to tell her how I felt, but I knew she would never say it back. Then she ended up getting married, and then she had Teddy." Charlie said.

"Did you really love her? How do you know she wouldn't have loved you back?" Vic asked.

"She was happy with Remus. I could see it." Charlie said.

Louis skipped around the side of the Burrow. "Vickkkkkyyyy! Do you want to go to St Mungo's now? Uncle Harry said he'll take me, you, Dom today, the others tomorrow and then all the adults will go Monday morning and us all again Monday evening." Vic nodded. She hugged Charlie. Louis skipped back to Harry.

"Does he always skip?" Charlie asked Vic. Vic laughed and nodded.

Louis, as usual, skipped into Teddy's room. Teddy was sitting on the bed, looking at the bed sheets. He looked up as they all entered. "Oh Teddy." Vic said, crying and hugging him. "Are you okay?" Teddy wrapped his arms around her. "Harry told you, didn't he?" Teddy asked. "Yes." Vic said, crying. She hugged him tighter. "God, Teddy. I love you so much. I love you so, so much." "Oh, Vic." Dom said, sighing from the door. Dom stumbled forward and hugged Vic and Teddy. "Teddy, don't die. Please." Louis half-skipped to the side of the bed. "Teddy, don't die." He said, hugging Teddy.

"I love you guys. Vic, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Teddy said.

Vic cried more. "Then you will, Teddy." Vic said. "I promise." She kissed him.

Harry slipped out of the room, leaving the 4 teenagers to stay together in the room.

Louis started playing with Teddy's naturally sandy blonde hair. "No offense, Teddy, you're a terrible blonde." Louis said.

"Louis..." Vic said, laughing. "You're a terrible blonde."

Louis laughed. "At least I'm not a redhead." He said, sticking his tongue out. Teddy laughed a bit.

"I love you guys." Teddy said. "Especially you, Victoire Fleur Weasley."

Vic smiled and hugged Teddy.

Monday came too quickly. Everyone was there today, but it was quieter than usual, because everyone knew that each hour that ticked by meant having to say goodbye sooner. Teddy was more tired today, and more silent than usual. Even Louis was silent.

Around 4pm, everyone left to leave Vic and Teddy alone for a while. They had all said their goodbyes to Teddy, and went to the Burrow to wait for news the next morning.

Harry was the only one to remain in the room along with Vic and Teddy. The Healers were allowing just Harry and Vic to stay until Teddy passed.

The three of them watched the sun get lower in the sky. Teddy and Vic were holding hands, Vic was crying.

"Teddy,-" Harry said. "I should have given this to you a long time ago." He handed Teddy a box. "It was your Mother's. They couldn't find your Father's, but I think your Grandmother said he admitted to losing it on a Full Moon."

A small silver band with a small diamond sat in the box.

"I wasn't at their wedding, but Ron and Hermione were." Harry said. "Hermione said your Mother told the Order she was pregnant the day before the wedding."

About an hour later, the sun had gone down. Harry stood and hugged Teddy. Then he left the room.

"I love you so much, Vic." Teddy said. He handed Vic the ring. "I want you to have this."

"Teddy-" Vic started.

"I would have given it to you anyway, Vic. But...you know. I love you." Teddy said. He took her hand and put the ring on her middle finger, the only finger it'd fit. "I want you to remember me always, dear." "I will, Teddy." She hugged him and held him. When she pulled back, she saw that Teddy was no longer awake.

She tried to hold back tears.

She sat back slowly for a second. Then it sunk in. She looked down at her finger. The diamond glittered like a trapped tear. She got up and walked out of the room, to where Harry was sitting. "Uncle Harry... Please...Take me home." Vic said, crying. Harry stood and walked to her. "He's gone under, then, has he?" Harry asked. Vic nodded. Harry hugged her. "I'll take you home."

_**He was 7, she was 5. They were at the Burrow, Harry had just left him in Grandmum Molly's care for a while. Vic sat beside him. **_

_**"Vic! I can beat you up, you know." He teased. "I'm bigger than you." **_

_**She smiled and giggled. "You wouldn't hurt ME, Mr Lupin!" She shrieked. **_

_**Bill and George had been watching this exchange. "I bet they'll end up together. Hey, George, wanna bet against me?" Bill asked. **_

_**"No, because I would have to bet that they won't end up together, and you can tell they will be together." George said. "I can't lose a bet." **_

_**She was 12, he was 14. They hadn't officially started dating yet, but everyone knew it was going to happen. **_

_**She was a Gryffindor, he was a Hufflepuff. He was a half-werewolf, she was an unimaginable beauty. He was more logic, she was more risk. He was a little older, she was younger. Bill and Charlie had said countless times it was a sort of Tonks/Lupin relationship, minus the full Lycanthropy and such.**_

_**She was 14, he was 16. He had had his license for a couple months now, and they had started officially dating for a while now. He pulled up in his truck to Shell Cottage. He jumped out, and knocked on the door. Vic answered, and Teddy literally picked her up. He took her to the truck, and drove off. **_

_**"Teddy! Have you just kidnapped me?" Vic asked, laughing. **_

_**"For an hour or so." Teddy said, also laughing. **_

_**He turned onto a dark dirt road and turned onto a darker road. Vic noticed they were going up a steep hill. **_

_**The truck slowed and came to a stop on top of a hill. Teddy jumped out, told Vic to close her eyes and then came around to her side of the truck. He led her away from the truck, and told her to open her eyes. She was standing near a cliff, the ocean glittering like diamonds under the light of the large Full Moon. **_

_**"Breath taking, yeah?" Teddy asked. **_

_**"Very." Vic said.**_

_**"Bill said he brought my Mum here once when they were a lot younger. I've come here a few times, not always on Full Moons, but just to think. It's still pretty in the day too." Teddy said. **_

_**"Teddy, do you think about them sometimes?" Vic asked. "I mean, about how life could be if they had lived?" **_

_**"My parents?" Teddy asked. **_

_**"Yeah." Vic said. **_

_**"No, actually. I know they died fighting for a better world. I couldn't be more proud to be their son. No matter what people say about my Dad." Teddy said. **_

Vic woke up before the sun was even up. Teddy had showed her a shorter path to take if she was walking to that spot her had taken her to. She got up, got dressed warmly, and left Shell Cottage quietly. She followed the path until she found the spot. The sun was still down, and the Moon still full. She sat down and watched the sun slowly rise. It must have been hours she sat there on the rock, watching the horizon. She looked down to her hand and the ring still glittered there. She felt tears on her cheeks as she sat there. She knew he must be with them now. All of them. His parents, Sirius, Fred, his grandparents, Albus Dumbledore, that Moody guy, and of course Harry's parents...All of them.

As the sun rose, making the ocean look like a giant blazing field of burning diamonds, Vic smiled. It was over. Teddy wouldn't have felt pain, the Healers had made sure of that. She stood, and walked back down to Shell Cottage.

Harry was just arriving. He looked at Vic and held his arms out. She ran into them, knowing what Harry was about to say.

"He's gone now, Vic. He held on until the sun began to rise... He let go about 15 minutes ago." Harry said, stroking Vic's hair. "They said he didn't feel a thing, he had stopped feeling the second he went under last night."

Snow fell softly among the graves that were already there. The small Muggle church stood quiet as mourners gathered for the funeral. Melissa and Douglas had shown up, with their families, since Teddy had been a champion with them. Even Percy, his wife and twin daughters made an appearance, even though Percy had, on at least 3 seperated occasions, made it clear he thought Teddy's very existence was unnatural. The Dursleys showed up, as more of a 'we're sorry for you, Harry' kind of thing. They had met Teddy once or twice only. The war had changed the Dursleys, they had started treating every witch and wizard a lot better.

The Malfoys showed up, Narcissa, Draco, Astoria and Scorpius. Lucius refused flat out to come, because "that boy was the spawn of their half-bred niece and her half-breed husband". Not that Harry could ever figure out the difference between "Half-bred" and "Half-Breed", so he had asked Narcissa.

"Well, Harry, since Nymphadora was the daughter of a PureBlood and a Mud- Sorry, Muggleborn, that makes her what Lucius calls a "half-bred witch or wizard". And because Remus had been a werewolf, that makes him a halfbreed. Personally, I'm thrilled that Teddy existed. It shows, even in dark times of death threats, family deaths, fighting and everything, some people have opportunities for happiness." Narcissa said.

The war had changed the Malfoys as well. Well, all except Lucius, who was still stuck in his old ways. After Draco had broke down sobbing when he found out his only cousin had been murdered by their aunt, Narcissa had realized the error in keeping her distance from her sister, and reconciled with Andromeda. Since then, Draco and Narcissa had appeared multiple times in Teddy's lifetime.

Silence descended upon the church as Harry stood before them all. He couldn't speak at first, he just stared at his Godson's casket.

"Over 17 years ago, I stood here, at age 17, speaking to almost the exact same group of people. Except, back then, I was also saying goodbye to a Lupin. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Teddy's with them now, that's all I can really say. That's all I really know to say." Harry said.

Vic sighed, tears falling down her cheeks. Her Dad's arm squeezed her shoulders. The burial and everything went by quickly, or it seemed to have gone by quickly for Vic. She soon found herself back at Shell Cottage. A few days later, Harry came over. Vic over heard a part of their conversation.

"I have to get rid of it all. But, the problem is, if I put it up in the attic, Ginny may fear I've become a hoarder. I've talked to George and Ron, they'll take some of it. It's just a bed, and a dresser now. I was coming by to see if you guys had room in your attic. If not, that's cool, I'll talk to Ginny again." Harry said.

"No, we have room. We'll take it. I'll come help you, then." Bill said.

At this point, Vic shut her door. She couldn't listen.

When she returned to school in January, the students that had given her weird looks had smiled nicely at her, and offered kind words.

Vic felt like Hogwarts had oddly changed, the Tournament had been put off by the Ministry until the next year, when it would be held at Hogwarts again.

_**((WHAT TIME IS IT? EPILOGUE TIME!))**_

*30 years later*

Vic rolled her eyes at her eldest son, who was now 15. Their oldest daughter was 16, and their youngest son was 12. She had actually married a Muggle man, they had been married for 20 years now, they had met about 25 years before. Their eldest son had been born a strawberry blonde Metamorphmagus, for which Vic's husband had immediately said the name "Ted", and Vic had never told him about Teddy. Their only daughter was Nymphadora, because she had been also been born a Metamorphmagus and had taken on pink hair when she was just minutes old (Like Teddy's mother apparently had, so Vic heard). Their youngest son, and last child, was Philippe, a total blonde haired boy with dark forest green eyes.

Vic and her husband never talked of their past relationships, which kind of made Vic feel better about the fact that she didn't even love her husband and that she still loved Teddy, after all these years. She actually didn't wear his ring anymore, she had it in a small ring box. 2 out of 3 of her pregnancies, she had taken the ring from the box and the baby had calmed instantly, making Vic believe in the whole re-birth myth.

**_And there you have it. It's over. Yeah._**


End file.
